Seth's Imprint
by JuliaWhiteSethBurns89
Summary: This is just basically a Twilight love story with Seth and his imprint with my own character, Julia. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**SETH'S IMPRINT**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story ever! I did it on Seth and my own character because I love Seth! 3 Hope you guys enjoy! don't forget to send reviews! Let me know any of your ideas for the next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 1: First day of school!**

**i don't own Twilight**

**Julia POV**

"Julia," my mother shouted up the stairs. "You're gonna be late for school!"

"Ugh," I groaned. "Maybe if I had the bathroom first instead of Claire, maybe I would be on time! But _no!_" I shouted back, confronting how long my 17-year-old sister took in the bathroom loading her naturally beautiful face with crappy make-up.

"Oh yeah!" Claire shouted. "You're 15! But you don't care how you look on the first day of school! Because you don't care about boys!"

My sister. Always bringing boys into a sentence. She is obsessed with them. Like last year, she dated every dude in the school! Even the losers!

"Come on girls!" my mother shouted. Ever since Dad died, Mom has treated us like we are her Cinderella's. Now we had to go and catch the bus to La Push High. *Sarcastic* yay…

When we got on the bus, there were a whole bunch of muscular, bronze colored teenage boys there. I have to admit, they were pretty gorgeous. They all just stared at us. One was staring at my sister, because her crappy, make-up clogged face is just so pretty…

**SETH POV**

"Wow." I whispered. On the bus came the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Ok, I have known her since kindergarten, but now… wow. As soon as I saw her, I saw my future life flash before my eyes, her in every picture.

"Wow!" I heard Embry shout next to me.

"What?" I heard Jacob ask.

"I think I just imprinted, man!"

Oh no! Not on my Julia you did not!

"Which one?" I heard Paul squeal like a little girl.

"Seriously?" Embry stared. "The one in the front."

Thank god. My imprint was in the back. "I just imprinted too." I said slowly.

"Not on Claire! Oh, no!" Embry shouted. Punching me in the nose.

"Oh gammit!" I swore.

"Boys, boys," said a feminine voice. I looked up. It was Claire. Before I phased, I always had a crush on her. But now, she looked like a pigs butt.

"H-Hi, Claire," Embry stammered, dazed.

"Hey, Em," she said in a sweet voice. Then walked to the seat behind us.

"Can I sit with you?" Embry asked Claire.

"Sure," Claire replied. With a smirk on her face. Now I sat all alone. Julia walked around the aisle, while the bus was moving, not sure where to sit…

**JULIA POV**

"Hey Julia," I heard a voice call. I turned around to see Seth Clearwater staring into my eyes with a smile on his face. "Do you want to sit by me?"

"Sure?" I replied. Very curious why he now asked me. I've always had a crush on him. Now I'm wondering why he just noticed me.

"Sorry about my nose," Seth apologized, trying to wipe the blood away.

"That's ok, here." i said, giving him my tidied hankie. "It's for the blood." Every time I see blood, I feel like I will pass out.

"Oh that's ok," Seth said. "It's all better, see?"

I look to his nose, scared for my life that i will pass out. But to my surprise, it's all good. It doesn't even look broken!

"Uh," he begins to say. "YOu can close your mouth."

i just realized that my mouth was open. "Oops!" I yell a bit too loud. "Sorry!"

"SHut up, stupid!" Claire calls. Now i just want to break down. I am a very emotional person. It looks like Seth has noticed that my sister hurt my feelings because he turned around and snapped like a rubber band. From a funny, nice guy, to a ticked off WWE pro wrestler.

"DON'T EVER TELL HER TO SHUT UP!" he yells.

"Oh yeah?" Claire challenges. "Who's gonna make me?"

"I AM!" Seth screams.

"Hey!" Embry shouts. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut!"

"Seth please," i beg.

"Fine," he turns around and pouts. "i can't stay mad at you," he says and smiles. His smile was so cute i couldn't help but smile back.

**SETH POV**

"Hey," I say to Julia. "I-I have a question."

"What is it?" she asked politely.

"Will you, will you go on a date with me?"

"Sure!" she hoots. "Where are we going?"

"We could go and see a One Direction concert?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Seth's Imprint. I hope you enjoy! Oh ya… don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

**I don't own twilight.**

**JULIA POV**

There was a long pause. After what seemed like was forever, I finally answered.

"OMG are you serious! We are actually going to see 1D? I love them so much! I especially love Niall Horan! Did you know he is from Ireland!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What are you jabbering about?" Claire orders, just like Mom.

"Seth is taking me to see… wait for it… ONE DIRECTION!" I scream, way to over excited for a nerd like me.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously! Embry! Can we go?"

"Sorry babe, but I can't afford it." Embry apologizes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," whispers Claire, staring at the ground.

"It's ok, doll. You didn't know. I'm surprised Seth can afford it." He smirked.

"Hey! Leave him alone." I order.

"It's ok, Julia. I got this." Seth says. "When my father died, he gave me a great deal of his money. He told me to use it wisely. Do you know why he told me that, Call? Because he went to see… _Alice."_

Embry gasps. "Why? He knows better not to do that!" he shouts. "I always knew he was a crazy old fool." He muttered the last part.

Now Seth gasped, with a shocked and hurt expression on his face. Could he really hear that? Because I barely could. Strange…

**SETH POV**

"My father was not crazy!" I shouted. "At least I know who my father is!" I started to shake really bad. I can't just phase here! I have nowhere to go. It seems that Julia noticed that I was shaking. She reached up, scared, and put her hand on my arm. Warmth shot through me, and I immediately stopped shaking.

But now Embry started to shake, so Claire reached up and put her hand on his arm. He calmed down a little bit, but it didn't work like how Julia did it to me.

"Stop the bus!" Paul yells. There is a loud screeching noise and we all fly forwards. Julia almost flies on top of the seats, so I grab her by the shoulders and hold her down.

She looks up at with shock and worry in her eyes and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smile back.

Meanwhile, Paul and Jacob grab Embry and his stuff and drag him off the bus and into the woods.

"Embry!" Claire yells and starts to head for the door. But I reach out to stop her and say, "No, it's too dangerous."

"You're the only dangerous one here!" she yells back. "It's your fault that this happened! If you hadn't asked my stupid sister to go see 1D, this wouldn't have happened!" she slumped back into her seat and began to cry. I am pretty sure Embry could feel her sadness, because there was a sad and longing howl that came from the woods.

"See?" Claire sobbed. "They… are… going… to get… eaten by…by… WOLVES! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! ALONG WITH YOU JULIA! YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

Now Julia began to cry. I ignored Claire and wrapped my arms around Julia, trying to sooth her.

"Why do you care so much about me?" my sweet imprint whimpered.

"It's complicated." I wanted to explain so much. "But- I really like you." I lied. I loved her with all my heart. But I think that now is way too soon. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yeah," she said. A little happier now.

The day went by super-fast. I had math, science, history, gym, lunch, band, study hall, and writing. It was finally six o'clock, and I was ecstatic. I drove my purple two-door pick-up truck to my Julia's house. I walked to the door and knocked. When the door opened, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world…

**JULIA POV**

"Hey, Seth!" I said. I opened the door and there he was. Hmmm… he wore khaki shorts, white sneakers, and a white buttoned shirt. He looked very… attractive.

"Wow," he whispered. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, uh, thanks." I said back, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Mom! I'm leaving!" I called.

"Ok! Be back my midnight!" my mother called back.

Seth and I walked to his truck. It was purple and old. I liked it.

"Nice truck!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," he replied. "I named it, Barney."

"Heh, nice." I chuckled.

"Thanks," he said.

We had a blast at the concert. The band played all of their hits. I enjoyed, "One Thing". They even shot shirts out of those shooter things. Seth caught me one. It said, "I love Niall Horan!" After the performance, we went out to a nice little Japanese restaurant. Then we went to the beach. It was probably 10 the time we got there. He laid out a little blanket, well, big enough for both of us to lay on. We laid down and looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Just like you," he whispered back.

I looked at him and smiled. In the dark, I couldn't see his face. But I knew he was blushing.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"That's ok," I chuckled. "No one has ever told me I was beautiful."

"Oh,"

There was a long silence.

"Not to rush things, but," he paused.

"Yes?" I said. Kind of pushy.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Now I paused.

"Julia?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"The question?"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he had sort of a desperate look in his eyes. More like longing, though.

"Yes," I said immediately.

"R-Really?" he stammered.

"Yes!" I said happily.

At that moment, he gave me a great big giant bear hug.

"Seth, your squishing me," I giggled.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed, releasing me.

We walked back to his truck, hand in hand.

When he dropped me off, he walked me up to my porch.

"I had a great time," I said. "Thank you so much, for making me the happiest girl in the world."

"You're welcome," he smiled back. He leaned his face down to me, put his hand on my cheek, and looked me into the eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

He leaned in closer, and planted the most perfect kiss on my lips. Just before he pulled away, the door swung open, and there she was. My mother.

**A/N: hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave reviews and suggestions on the next chapter! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Even though there is only three… lol J but that is still good so here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight **

**Chapter 3: the meeting**

**JULIA POV**

Right when we saw my mother, we pulled away.

"So," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes, we did," I replied.

"Well, why don't you two come in and tell your sister and me all about it!"

"Ugh, Mom!" I shouted.

"No, Julia," Seth soothed, putting his hand on my arm. "I want to meet your mom."

We walk into the living room, and there's Claire with ear-buds humming to a song from, "Dream Girls."

"So, I saw you two really in love out there," my mom sighed as she drank her tea.

"Mom!" I shouted. "It was just one little kiss! It was totally not what Claire does!"

"What does Claire do?" my mom asked.

"Never mind. Besides, this was my first kiss! And he is my very first boyfriend."

"Alright," my mother sighed. "You girls better get to bed."

"Ok," I said, taking Seth's hand and walking him towards the door.

"Thanks for saying yes, to everything," Seth whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"Thank you for asking," I said back smiling at him.

"Bye," he said. "Thanks, Mrs. Warner for inviting me in,"

"**_Ms. _**Warner. And you're welcome" my mother corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Seth apologized.

"Heart attack," I explained quickly.

"Oh, same with mine," my new boyfriend sad sadly.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain. We know how you feel." I soothed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks, Julia. I better get going home. My sister will be waiting for me."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Ya, I'll pick you up,"

"Ok." I sighed happily.

After he left, I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I hopped into bed, thinking about Seth. How could he like me? And why did he notice me now? That night, I went to bed dreaming about Seth….

**SETH POV**

After I left my beautiful imprints house, I went into the woods and stripped, quickly phasing afterwards.

_Woah, dude! _ A voice shouted in my head.

_What, Leah? _I growled.

_Nice pictures. _Just then I realized I was thinking about Julia and our date.

_Yeah Seth! _Embry shouted.

_Guys, focus. _Sam ordered. As usual, always an alpha.

_Hey Sam, _I asked.

_Yeah? _He asked me back.

_Can I stay and watch Julia's house tonight?_

_Sure! Just make sure to get some rest._

_Yeah, ok._

I ran back to Julia's house, and sat outside her bedroom window, hoping she wouldn't see me. I heard her steady beat of breathing, so she is asleep. I heard her talking about me, and that she loved me. I guess she was talking in her sleep, because I didn't sense anybody else in her room. I soon became so in love with her voice, that it put me to sleep, dreaming about her…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I will give you another one soon. Keep up the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy with school. Hope you enjoy! sorry that it says chapter three, maybe somewhere. but anyways it is chapter four. **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**JULIA'S POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. I dreamt so well last night! And it wasn't One Direction. It was my hero, Seth. I had a dream that-

"JULIA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" my mother shouted.

Ugh. Never any peace around here. "I'm coming mom!"

Just then, my bedroom door swung open. And there stood a living nightmare. Claire. She had fancy duct tape stuck to her hair, as highlights I guess. Then, of course, clunky make-up all over her beautiful face making her somewhat beautiful.

"Come on, we gotta go." She groaned.

"Yes!" I muttered. I got to see Seth. Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh. Uh, hi! It's Seth," voice replied.

"Oh! Hi!" I said blushing, even though he couldn't see me. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if, uh, if you were going to be at school today?"

"Oh, ya I am. Are you?"

"Ya. So I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said cheerfully.

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As I was waiting for the bus, my sister kept going on and on about that Embry kid that asked her to sit with her on the bus yesterday. Ugh. So annoying…

**SETH'S POV**

Last night was the best I have ever slept. As I sat on the bus waiting for my beautiful imprint to arrive, I remembered my dream last night. I was-

"Hey, Seth!" somebody shouted. I turned and saw Jacob Black smirking at me.

"What Jake?" I groaned.

"Nice dream last night!"

"Shut up!" Quil shouted. "Secrecy remember!?"

"Ugh, sorry." Jake groaned.

Soon later Julia and Claire got on. Julia smiled at me and I smiled at her. She sat with me again, and I was happy about that.

"So, um, Julia, there is a party tonight down on the beach in La Push, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I asked.

"Sure! I am so glad to get out of the house!" she replied.

My face fell. Did she seriously just say she just wanted to get out of the house? Does she really not like me? Is she just using me as an excuse to get out of the house?

"Are you using me?" I asked.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" she said, hurt. Now I felt bad.

"It's just that you said you were happy to get out of the house, so I thought you were just using me as an excuse to leave. I am sorry if I have upset you in any way."

"Oh," she sighed. "Well I accept your apology and hope you accept mine. I would never use you! I-I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered leaning in and kissed her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry guys that this was kind of short! I'll make a longer one possibly tonight, other wise sometime this week. PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS A QUICK TO COME CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS MESSED UP. LOL **

**Chapter 5: School.**

**SETH'S POV:**

My imprint and I walked into school with the rest of the pack. Ever body was looking at us. I heard people say things about how we all had changed over the summer, why would I be dating a nerd – which she totally wasn't – and a ton of other mean things about me and Julia.

Once we found our lockers, I walked over to Julia to see if she needed any help.

"Ya, I do actually," she replied. "I can't get this stupid locker open." She said trying as hard as she could to pull on her lock.

"Here," I say. "Let me help." I grab onto the lock. "What's your com?" She tells me her com and I spin it in. I pull with all my strength, which could have broken it, and it worked. It opened.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"You're welcome," I said chuckling.

"It's not funny!" she giggled slapping me playfully. I pretend to flinch away like I'm scared, but I'm not. She starts rubbing her hand then, like she hurt it.

"Is your hand ok?" I ask worryingly.

"Ya," she lied.

"Oh, who's your home room teacher?" I ask.

"Mr. Harbor. You?" she replied.

"I have Mr. Harbor too!" my spirits lifted.

**JULIA POV**

As we walk to home room, we see people in the halls talking about us.

"Look at him with that loser! How could he like somebody like her?"

Then I looked down, seeing Seth was holding my hand. I decided to ignore those people, because I am with the guy I like. For now.

We got to home room, the teacher seemed nice, but he looked freaky.

"Ok, class," he said in a high pitched voice. "I want you guys to get to know each other. So find some people and compare your schedules."

I tried to repress a laugh, when this guy with long blonde hair came over and said in a really deep voice, "It's natural."

"What is?" I asked, kind of startled.

"His voice," he replied.

"Oh…"

"This is my 6th year with him, it's always been like that."

"So, this is your sixth year being a Sophomore?" Seth asked?

"Yeah," he said, grabbing my schedule. "We have the same classes together!" he exclaimed to me.

Seth started to shake really bad. I heard a deep, low growl rise from his chest to his throat. I put my hand on his arm like I did the other day on the bus. He seemed to calm down, but he did the rest on his own.

I looked at his schedule. "We have almost the same classes, except when I have math and science, you have science, then math."

That seemed to calm him down more. Soon the bell rang, and we were off to first period.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHPATER! **


End file.
